I Will Always Remember You 6
by Kaka11090
Summary: The group of friends meet a new person to help them give a little more excitment to their graduation! Also Maka's mom has a surpise for her!
1. Chapter 1

Maka's P.O.V

'Why is Soul always the strong one in this relationship, why can't I be the strong one for once?'

Normal P.O.V

The couple stayed like this until the phone rang again, Soul was about to flip out on the person on the other end for destroying their moment. But, when Soul saw that it was Maka's mother on the other end, he rethought about how he was going to act. "Hello is this Maka, "No its Soul do you want to speak to Maka,"Yes. "Here Maka your mom's on the other end on the line and she would like to speak to you." "Okay thanks Soul". When Maka got off the phone she looked depressed."Maka is everything okay" Soul asked. "No not at all Soul, my mother invited everyone to a party to celebrate my accomplishment for Yale, and she going to invite the headmaster of Yale too." "Well just don't go" "Soul you know I just can't go that would be rude, you should know me better than that, to assume that I would do that. Maka added. "Yeah you're right sorry"; "Maybe you should sleep on all of this". "I doubt that will help any." "But it couldn't hurt to try". As the two walked toward their bedrooms, Maka headed into the bathroom to wash up, Soul wanted to do that in the morning. Maka headed to her room, it was purple and white. Soul's bed room was just plain white. Maka wanted to paint it but Soul just wanted it just the way it was, just like her. Maka went to lay down when Blair came into her room in cat form and asked her did she need anything before she went to sleep. Maka said no and closed her eyes. "Poor Maka, everyone wants her to do everything that they want her to do, but they never ask her what she wants to do with her life." Blair said before hopping on the bed and snuggling up under Maka.

In The Morning

"Soul wake up now!" "Okay! Jezzz can't a cool guy like me just get 15 more minutes of sleep time." "No Soul we need to go practice for graduation, we need to be at school in the next 30 minutes, now hurry up before your breakfast gets cold." As Soul was getting ready he forgot to ask Maka when the party was. Soul walked out of his room and saw Maka waiting for him in the living room, she was reading a book. "Hey Maka, do you know when the party is" "Yeah this Friday night at 8:30 p.m. "OH." "I am ready let's go to school." On the way to school Maka and Soul wondered how the graduation was going to be like. When they arrived at school they saw Lord Death, Sid, and a woman. " Hello Maka and Soul the others are in class waiting for us to call them down." Sid said. "And this is Ms. Dominion, she will choreographing your graduation." Lord Death said. "Hello you two I hope you will love this experience as much I will." "We will." The two said, after that the 2 continued to Dr. Stein's classroom where they saw all their friends. After they talked about Maka mother's party and Ms. Dominion, they were called to the office. The friends were then escorted to the dance room where they were going to practice their songs they were supposed to sing and dance too. After practice the tour the group of friends were handed a sheet of paper that told them their parts.

Maka and Soul main dancers in "Can I Have This Dance"

Maka and Tsubaki main singers in "Wherever I Go"

All boys in "The Boys Are Back"

Patty and Liz in Alicia Keys version "New York"

All Graduates in "All In This Together Graduation Version"

All Graduates in "Fly by Alicia Keys"


	2. I Will Always Remember You 7

Maka's P.O.V

"Oh no, I can't dance why do I and Soul have to be the main dancers in this scene." "Don't worry Maka, you have Soul and he will keep you on a steady beat so what's there to worry about." Liz exclaimed." Because even if Soul was my partner I still would need extra practice because-?" I was cut off by Ms. Dominion walking through the door of the dance studio.

Normal P.O.V

"Alright students my name is Ms. Dominion and I will help you create your graduation to be far the best the DWMA has seen". "I would like to know your names and what you like and dislike and your ideas for the graduation. Everyone introduced themselves and we all got changed into our dance uniforms, did some stretches and got ready to do the first scene. "Alright I had made some changes to the order we were supposed to go in and added a few new songs so be on your game until the graduation." Everyone got the new copy of the dances and songs that they were going to do.

Soul and Maka main dancers in "Can I have this Dance."

Maka and Tsubaki main singers in "Where Ever I Go."

Blackstar main rapper in "Lighters".

Kid story-teller in the scene Love story by Taylor Swift. Main characters are TBA.

All boys in the song "The Boys Are Back".

Liz and Patty singers "New York" by Alicia Keys.

All graduates in the song "All in this together."

All graduates in "Fly" by Alicia Keys.

Everyone was dumbfounded that Ms. Dominion could think we could master and prefect these dance moves and prefect our singing skills in a 3week time period. "Ms. Dominion do you really think we can all do this and prefect it in a 3 week time period? Maka asked. "You defeated the kishin without a lot of time to prefect your soul resonance link, so why can't you do this?" "Nothing I was just-." "Okay since it's nothing let's get to work then, with our first scene, can I have everybody pick a partner that you can work with without any problems." Everybody was paired up until Ms. Dominion said to Tsubaki she had to wear flats in this scene because she was a little taller than Blackstar. Everyone was laughing when they saw Blackstar's expression. "Okay everyone ready, this is the first motion for the girls. Boys just wait until tomorrow-." She was cut off when her partner Mr. Dominion came in. "Hey don't start without me!" "We weren't, now that I have a partner we can get going." She pressed play on her remote which goes to her Apple I-Pad 3 with I-home speakers.

After 8 hours

After 8 hours of hard practice, we perfected our parts as for me and Soul we were the best because of Soul's steady movement I was able to keep up. "Alright we got here at 5:00 a.m. and 8 hours have passed, can anyone guess what time it is. I know I have great math students in here." "2:00 p.m." Patty shouted. "WHAT!" everyone yelled. "Well since we have done 8 hours of hard work I guess we can take a 1 hour break. Meet me back here at 3:00 p.m. Or you're out of the program." "Yes Ms. Dominion!" we all said. And with that we exited the dance studio and headed to the cafeteria.

Maka's P.O.V

"I am surprised Corna and Patty did so well as partners in practice." I said. "AHH I broke a nail and my feet hurt like-""Liz there is no need for language like that!" Kid shouted. "You're right sorry." "You're forgiven." Kid said. "Maka" Liz said. "Yes" I answered back. "Why did your mother invite us to a party in your honor, I mean don't get me I love you and all but doesn't she get the fact that you're not at least a bit happy about leaving." "No she doesn't I don't know why." I answered. The table was in silence mode until Tsubaki broke it, "So who is ready for orientation?" "Me." We all said in non-excited voices. After our hour was up we returned to the dance studio for the next part in the graduation.

"Where ever I Go" I and Tsubaki plus the background singers harmonized perfectly. It only took us 3 hours to get it right. After it was time for Blackstar and other to rap.

Normal P.O.V

After 4 and ½ hours for the boys to prefect their rapping skills and the song we were ready to go home. It was 7:00 p.m. and we were told to go shower in the locker room and change into our other clothes. We return back and got a report from Mr. and Ms. Dominion telling us we did a good job and we will be tested tomorrow on our dance and our songs and how we perform them. After that 30 min speech we were anxious to get home. Soul and Maka said goodbye to everyone and headed to the motorcycle. It was a 10 min ride home when we got home Blair had mead dinner for me and Soul. After eating our dinner Maka went to go take another shower while Soul just went to bed but not in his, Maka's. When Maka got out of the shower with her pj's on she saw Soul in her bed sleep. Soul was more handsome when he slept. "Silly this is not your bed" Maka whispered. "I know but I just wanted some company while I slept." Soul answered. Maka gasped and turned dark red. "You know since were boyfriend and girlfriend you shouldn't really blush that dark….but it's still cute to watch you blush like that still." Soul exclaimed. "Prev!" Maka shouted. "Whatever just get in the bed and go to sleep." "Whatever." Maka said. After Maka had been settled Soul whispered in her hear, "You were great today Maka as always." And kissed her lightly on her forehead. The 2 fell asleep in no time.


End file.
